


Stalking like a predator

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Basically, M/M, a really really vampire ass starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101





	

He ran breathlessly through the foggy night, approaching a forest. He darted inside, and knew the thing chasing him would follow. He increased his pace, dodging branches, ripping his robes on the thorns below. He approached a river, diving left into a thicket, trying to silence his drumming chest. He heard the thing splash into the river, and then roar with rage. He thought back to how he had gotten here, and how to escape it. Then, he was yanked from the patch into the things dripping face. He screamed, but it was swallowed by the hug that buried his face into it's chest. His teary face softened as it grew into a more human form, taking the handsome visage of the Count he barely knew, but had grown accustomed to. The count lowered him to the ground, and hovered over him, waiting pensively. He wasn't sure why, but he was waiting for something. The count pressed a kiss to his lips, and slid a hand up the shivering body. He gasped, and he groaned into The count's mouth. He had slowly been edging out from underneath him, and pushed his body the rest of the way, and bounced up, darting away with bare feet. The count took on his monster form, and pursued him with vigor. He ran with all he had, but couldn't help the tears that ran down his face. The tears slowed him, he had to push forward, or he'd catch- A large pair of arms encircled him, and he cried out as his legs were lifted off the ground. He kicked and shouted, but he was so deep into the forest that no one could hear. The thing pulled him into a hug from behind, which made him cry harder. He turned back human, and turned him around, and pulled him into his arms. He cried harder, knowing he had lost. He was to wed the Count, and there was no going back. The count had caught his bride fair and square. The count turned with his arm around the man, and he realized one thing...that he had jumped out of the pan into the fire.


End file.
